1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-display device that realizes an image on its dual screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display field with respect to visual realization of an electrical information signal has been rapidly developing, and in this regard, various flat display devices that are slim and light-weight and that require low power consumption have been developed to correspond to the rapid development.
Examples of the flat display device may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light-emitting display device, an electrophoretic display (EPD), an electric paper display (EPD), a plasma display panel device (PDP device), a field emission display device (FED device), an electro luminescence display device (ELD device), an electro-wetting display (EWD), and the like. The aforementioned examples commonly require a flat display panel as a necessary element to realize an image.
The flat display device has a slim thickness and requires low power consumption, so that the flat display device may be manufactured as a dual-display device capable of displaying an image on its dual screens. In particular, since electronic devices are designed with various shapes, display portions of the electronic devices are designed as folder-type electronic devices that have an external window and an internal window and thus display an image on their dual windows. In this regard, many researches actively conduct to manufacture a dual-display device that is easily manufactured, has an increased yield rate, and has excellent slimness.